Talk:Vigor
Deletion? Why is this a candidate for deletion? Vigors are in BioShock Infinite, and they do work much like Plasmids and EVE. Deleting this is like deleting the Plasmids page.Evans0305 02:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Have they officially announced that name? Just because an advertisement says that doesn't mean that's what they are actually called. That's like taking the "hidey hole" Little Sister posters literally and naming the article on Little Sister Vents that. Until it is officially said, we can't assume. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 02:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::If you were to read the cover story Game Informer ran for its October issue, you would know full well that they are called Vigors. Why don't you try picking it up at the newsstand sometime? It'll enlighten you. I should know; I read it from start to finish. Link 486 03:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Well the, add it to citation. I want to get the magazine, but I've lost interest before its release sadly. I'll try to get it, but so much is going on with me right now, I really don't want this on my priority list... :::I'll fix up the article if it's fact, but give me some page numbers and such for this. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 03:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I have the same issue of gameinformer, if that any help. --Bionicledude 00:24, October 28, 2010 (UTC) That's okay, Bionicledude. This was about a month ago, when almost no one had the G.I. magazine to look up the info on BioShock Infinite. By now, it's already informed enough that this page is saved. Evans0305 02:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Side Effects? Considering that Booker DeWitt experianced visual hallucinations in the gameplay demo (the banner shifting and Saltonstall "changing"), I suspect that Vigors aren't without side-effects, much like ADAM in the first two Bioshock games being a benign cancer which results in a wide range of side effects, if suffering from withdrawl (e.g. physical disfigurement, insanity, genetic memory hallucinations), perhaps whatever Vigors are made from has similar adverse effects, visual hallucinations where it's the same person or object, but the perception is different. Vae Infectus 20:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) It's possible. However, it might not be side effects like seeing memory ghosts, but more like things that are revealed under a facade, especially the significant circumstances of Columbia. It's no coincidence that as soon as Booker begins to have these visions, that bad things for him eventully happen. Evans0305 22:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The Science Behind Vigors When do you think we'll learn how these things work? It was revealed pretty early that Plasmids use genetic modification, but we still dont have a word on the nature of these things. No clue. Some vigors, like murder of crows could possibly work by drawing the crows from another universe, much like Elisabeth does. Others, no idea. Art Dent 13:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Telekinesis Vigor Deletion I beleive since no more informatin has come out about the telekinesis vigor maybe we should delete it. They seem to have transfered its uses to other vigors. Floating Objects: Bucking Bronco, Pulling Objects Towards You: Undertow, Using Enemies Weapons Against Them: Weapon Slave. I just think theirs no point in continuing to keep it as one of the vigors. Hand Animations. The Vigors have been evolved to the point when you use it you get noticeable side effects, but i also wonder what other side effects will appear on your arm when used (Weapon Slave, Undertow).AirPatriot1912 (talk) 01:16, January 2, 2013 (UTC) : Some of them don't really need a special effect, like for example Telekinesis had none. It was just a bare hand. I don't really think that Weapon Slave would make your hand look like a gun, but Undertow...it would be pretty nice to see some water like effect when you'll be using it. : Ison (talk) 18:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Weapon Slave deleted from the game? Hey there! So, I just wanted to point out that Weapon Slave seems to be delted from the game, sadly. In the Wheel image in the main article, there are just 8 vigors: Murder of Crows, Undertow, Devil's Kiss, Possession, Shock Jockey, Bucking Bronco, what possibly is the charge vigor (the goat image one) and another one which is possibly the Shield Vigor that was mentioned in some of those 3 hour preview articles (since it has an armor image). Is it safe to assume that Weapon Slave was deleted from the game? Since it has been confirmed that ***SLIGHT ACHIEVMENTS SPOILERS*** there are only 8 Vigors in the game. Is it ok to delete the Weapon slave part of this article, then, and add the shield vigor one? One of the sources of the Shield Vigor: http://www.polygon.com/2012/12/7/3739008/bioshock-infinite-hands-on-preview in one of the paragraphs just after the bucking bronco image, before the "Demo Load Out" one. Bigsister (talk) 03:11, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Just because there are only 8 slots in the wheel, doesn't mean those are the only ones in the game. BioShock had like 12 plasmids.Einsteinium99 (talk) 03:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I think it might be talking about how in the gameplay of bioshock infinite you know have a overshieldesque ability to go along with the standard healthbar. I would gues it wouldn't be part of the wheel since it would be constant, not active. Of course, this is a pear speculation and I have no real idea. I htink its a godd idea to just leave it until we have real conformation. YOu might wanna add the shield one though. Fallenstar9 (talk) 03:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC)